


Audience.

by LeftShark



Series: Raptor Dads [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, because im evil, cockblocking dinosaurs, fruatrated ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftShark/pseuds/LeftShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alone Time" and "Privacy" might as well be fantasies when you have four velociraptors living in your house. Especially when they love to interrupt at the most awkward moments.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one time (which would lead to many other times) when then raptor squad cockblocked StarAccuser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audience.

**Author's Note:**

> Im trash and this is short.
> 
> I'm just sending some humor and good vibes your way, guys!
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

"Peter, it's looking at us."

"Ronan," Peter huffs. "First of all, the girls are not "it"s. Second, she's just a big lizard. She doesn't know what she's seeing."

Ronan frowns. "Go away, Echo." His voice is a deep commanding rumble, but the velociraptor stays put, tail beginning to wag.

"Just ignore her," Peter pulls Ronan back down for another kiss, rolling them over so he's pinning his large, blue boyfriend down against the mattress. They're only shirtless, and haven't got much further due to their audience.

Well...growing audience.

Ronan grumbles when Delta treads into the room and stands beside her sister.

"Now there's two, Peter."

"Yeah, I can see that," the Terran snarks, sitting up on top of Ronan. Delta and Echo wiggle their tails happily. "What do you want, you little monsters? You're interrupting daddy's me-time."

Peter talks to them like they're people. Sometimes it is unnerving. Especially when Ronan and Peter are trying to get it on in the bedroom.

Echo backs up and bends down to pick up a pull-rope off the floor. She wants to play tug-o-war.

"No," Peter says, shaking his head. The girls were growing, getting stronger. They weren't full grown yet, but they had all grown up just past his elbow. Last time he tried playing with them, they overpowered him and brought him to the ground within seconds. And nearly yanked his arm right off of him!

They are smart, they understand many words and phrases. 'No' is one of them.

The brown raptor drops her head and whines. Delta does the same.

"Giant crybabies, the both of you," Peter mumbles, turning away from them and back to Ronan. "Just ignore them. They'll go away."

Nodding, Ronan reaches up to trail his hands up and down Peter's sides.

Peter almost curls down to kiss him again, but the bed dips as a heavy weight joins them.

"Blue!" Peter scolds the reptile who's already made herself comfortable beside them. She looks over her shoulder at him, blinking her large yellow eyes. She must've just come in while he was distracted.

"Don't look at me like that, get off the bed!"

She huffs at him and curls back up.

"Blue!" The Terran crosses his arms, "I'm disappointed in you, missy. You're supposed to be looking after your baby sister and making sure she isn't tearing the house up!"

At the mention of their absent sibling, the three chirp and squeal, making their way out of the bedroom to find Charlie. Somehow, they know he is talking about her. 

"Finally," Ronan breathes, placing his hands on Peter's hips. "We're alone."

"I don't get why you're so unsettled by them. They're just little precious babies who have no idea that what goes on around them."

"Think of it this way; Peter, do you want your 'little precious babies' to watch me bend you over and work you until you are brainless?"

Peter blushes. "Well, n-no! I don't...But we're alone now, so we should probably get back to where we were!"

They're interrupted a second time. This time, Blue, Delta, and Echo herd Charlie into the room. Each collectively pipe up and squeak, tails wagging happily and somehow not hitting each other.

Ronan growls loudly, in frustration.

Peter screams internally.

**Author's Note:**

> *Snorts*
> 
> I wish I had friends that would draw me Fanart for my fics, because I can't draw it myself. I suck at art XD
> 
> So...comments? Haha.


End file.
